Talk:Solas
Irish Can we please stop adding the trivia about the Irish language? It brings nothing to the article. Henio0 (talk) 16:16, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Listen, i'm not adding this over and over again because I want to piss people off. I don't. I am adding it because it is interesting and valid information. Just look at Loghain's or Merrill's page. That trivia was added before I even heard of this wiki and it's still there! The whole point of these trivia pieces is to provide interesting info. As long as said info is true, then there should be no problem. If for some reason you find this valid and factual information offensive, I'm sorry for your'e loss, but at the end of the day, I am just going to post it again and again so do us both a favor and let it be. If you are still not convinced then read my reply to you on Talk:Dalish. :this course of action will only get you banned. And what exactly are you referring to when talking about Loghain and Merill?Henio0 (talk) 16:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :The trivia regarding Loghain's name and Merrill's accent. It was here before I joined this wiki, I read it and thought it was interesting so I am also publishing interesting information as well, and of a similar topic. It hardly seems fair that the info on those pages has stayed up for years, and mine is being taken down every time I post it. I have read the prerequisites for posting trivia on this site and honestly do not feel I am breaking any of them. You are simply making a nuisance of yourself. I am not posting lies, and if you do not believe me, then take the time and look it up yourself. ::Loghain's last name is put there because its meaning was confirmed to be from an in-game language and that it means the same thing in some other real world language is of no concern. Merrill's accent is noteworthy because it differs from all others like her. The guide lines have been set for a reason and that's why no other pages have name etymology, unless it is from an in-game language or confirmed by BioWare.Henio0 (talk) 17:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) LOOK IT UP!!! 'Mac' is Irish for 'son' 'Tir' is Irish for 'land' AND It was confirmed by the writers TO BE THIS WAY ON PURPOSE! not based on an in game language And by the way, his first name is also Irish, Loghain means 'a small hollow'. 'Morrigan' means 'great queen' in Irish confirmed by the writers! Merrill mean 'By the sea' In Irish! Confirmed by the writers to be references to the Irish language and not an in game language. If I 'was' wrong then I would admit it, but I am not, so please show me the same courtesy that I would show you, and stop wasting both of our time. :No reason to get worked up. Relax, this is a simple discussion. You're acting as if I hurt your mother or something. I am simply telling you what the wikia rules are. Loghain's name was confirmed to mean "son of the land" in Alamarri tongue in Codex entry: Arms of Mac Tir, and as I said before, it's not on the page because it means the same thing in a real world language. You say his and others' names mean things in Irish, but that has no bearing on the world of Dragon Age. These will not appear on the articles because the guidelines say so. You need to understand this. Not every real world mirroring is posted on the wiki, such as the most clear ones as the Chantry being Christianity, the Divine the Pope and Andraste Jesus. Or that the dwarves are heavily based on medieval Poland to the point that dwarves have phonetically-English Polish names such as Endrin, Wojech or Piotin. Henio0 (talk) 18:08, Ma Imagine this...New comer to the wiki (Wikis in general) post some information. Gets taken down. You don't know why, maybe some sort of mistake in publishing. Post it again. Gets taken down. Still don't know why. This process repeats itself until quite a bit of frustration later, the person responsible deigns to tell you whats going on... Look up trivia posting rules and tailor info so it's not breaking them. Post still still gets taken down. Paragraphs of tedious argument later the other party says "Relax, this is a simple discussion" because I make a good point, you fall back on feigned courtesy. I don't know if you are an administrator or just another user, but I have read the rules, I am 'not' breaking them and I really cannot see why you are making such a fuss over a few lines of trivia. You should know by now that I am not going to change my mind so save yourself the trouble, stop deleting my posts and do something constructive on the wiki. If you truly bothered by the few words that I type on 1 or 2 pages, then do as you said earlier and ban me. If you just want this 'simple discussion' to end (like I do) then please, leave the posts and lets just drop it. : Henio0 stated this very eloquently, and I agree completely. Per the trivia guidelines: “No name etymologies should be added unless they are confirmed by a valid source as having a special significance.” The fact that Solas means something in Irish does not have a valid -- aka BioWare -- source and is therefore not significant. Interesting is not the same as significant. The information about Solas’ name meaning something in Irish is unimportant and putting it in the article is against the guidelines. Edit Warring is also against the guidelines. : Also, both Henio0 and myself specifically stated why we were reverting the edits in the edit summary, and you did not. We were the ones who opened good-faith dialogues on these articles, you shot back with “I’m just going to add this stuff over and over and I don’t care what you think so just let this info stay.” Guidelines exist for a reason, you are breaking them, and regardless of your motivations your “simple” trivia is causing problems. Your opinion on the topic certainly matters, but it does not matter any ‘’more’’ than anyone else’s. Consensus is more important than a single person’s opinion.Kelcat (talk) 19:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::FWIW, I concur with this interpretation of the guidelines. These etymologies do not seem to have any special or citable significance at this time. Maybe we'll learn more later. --R2sMuse (talk) 20:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) You people aren't worth arguing with, so delete all you like and I won't put it back up. But next time you feel the need to delete something another contributor took the time to put up, tell them why 'FIRST'. And please do not accuse others of “I’m just going to add this stuff over and over and I don’t care what you think so just let this info stay.” When you deleted and deleted over and over again without bothering to tell a new user 'why'in the first place. If you had been civil and explained your'e side instead of basically saying "Feck off,newcomer" than this whole time wasting discussion could have been avoided. Don't bother posting replys as I wont look at them. :I did state the reason for it in the change summary, but since you insist on redoing it even after you were told not to several times, you can't use the excuse that you didn't know why it was removed in the first place. New editors are very welcome at all times, but whether you're new or seasoned you have to do things right by the community, and sometimes it means not being able to do something if a different consensus is reached. You won't get far with that attitude. So far you've only told us it needs to be on the page but you failed to explain why exactly.Henio0 (talk) 20:56, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Voice actor confirmation Can we get a source that thi guy is definitely Solas' voice actor? It's not listed on his imdb so was an announcement made by the actor or BioWare?--Kelcat (talk) 09:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC)